Kakei
Kakei is a student of Ouka High School and a member of the Ouka High Kendo Club. He has the position of Vanguard in the team. Appearance Kakei has taller height as compared to other freshman and second years and is always seen speaking loudly. He has curly hair which are usually scrambled up. Personality Kakei initially seemed to have a egoistic and loud personality, but later was shown that it was for the best of club. His strong mindset and attacking personality were what have made him suitable vanguard in the team. At first he dosn't seems to accept Kurogane easily but it is later seen that he wants to do his best for Kamiya and the Kendo club. He tries to make Hanging Bamboo Hell difficult for Kurogane at first but later he accepts him as a regular member of the team. Plot Overview Practice Match Arc Kakei, Tsubame Shiratori, Kinoko, and Sarutobi were all trying to recruit new members to join the Kendo Club. The baseball club members tease them for still trying to recruit though it was already April. Kakei was about to start a fight with them, but Kinoko and Sarutobi stop him saying that they need freshmen. They all talk about the Captain Tsurugi Kamiya being one of the best kendo practitioner and so in order to become stronger they need to recruit good first years. Kakei chastises Tsubame for trying to recruit Hiroto Kurogane, an amateur saying that they need people with skills. Kakei refuses to acknowledge Kurogane on his first day of joining the Kendo Club. Kakei complains how bad Kurogane is doing as compared to Shidou Hazakura, when they were measuring their skills for the assessment. He comments on how Kurogane is a complete beginner and can't even do sports at all. Before Hiroto does his Hanging Bamboo Hell test Kakei tells him that he just quit before he gets hurt. While they're weak right now, this being Kamiya's last year they are going to train to the death. He even tries to get Kurogane injured in Hanging Bamboo Hell. Even after Kurogane easily completes the test with a record of 0 hits, Kakei still refuses to accept it saying that it was just by luck and not skill. When captain arrives, he asks Kakei to due an errand for the club. The other members know that this is a just lie that he told to get Kakei to calm down in front of his junior. When Kakei comes back, he asks Kamiya can he have a match against Kurogane in the selection matches to become regulars. Kamiya agrees. Before their match, Kakei gets annoyed at the fact that Kurogane is just now learning the rules. Right when the match begins Kakei scores a Men-Ari on Kurogane. Kakei guesses Kurogane's score of 0 was just a fluke. When Kurogane closes his eyes, Kakei thinks he's gonna admit defeat. When the second round starts Kakei feels a chill in the air, when Kurogane started to get serious. Kakei hardly dodges Kurogane's attack. Kei is surprised when Kurogane easily dodged his attack. Kurogane tries for a Tsuki, which bears no results. Kakei keeps missing with his attacks. He notices Tsubame looking at the timer and that means that there is less than a minute left. He thinks that he can cold out to the end, but changes his mind because he is only facing a beginner. Kakei also notices Kurogane's open Men, which was only a trap. When Kakei lunges in for an attack, Kurogane tilts his body as he falls and scores a point. The match ends in a draw, and Kurogane collapses from exhaustion. After getting the line up for the Practice Match against Hakurei and Rakuyou, tells Kurogane that starting from tomorrow he'll be going through intense physical training with him. Kurogane agrees. Techniques & Abilities Kakei is a average skilled kendo practitioner but is good enough to make on the regular team of Kendo Club. His speed is far slower than Shidou as commented by Kurogane. Relationships Tsurugi Kamiya Kakei has a lot of respect for his captain for not abandoning them and encouraging them even if they were always weak and caused the team to lose. He wants to do his best as this is the last year of their captain's high school. Hiroto Kurogane At first, Kakei was very arrogant against Kurogane and thought of him to be a weakling. He didn't accept Kurogane's skill even after Hanging Bamboo Hell, calling it luck. But after Kurogane dodged all his attacks, after the first attack and even scored a point against him, Kakei acknowledged him as a regular and told him to do his best. Later before the match, they seem to have come on terms with each other. Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ouka High Kendo Club